One Day
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: 2D visits the doctor, realizing the limit on his life isn’t where he thought it was…[Oneshot]


**One Day**

**Summery**: _2D visits the doctor, realizing the limit on his life isn't where he thought it was…_

**&&&**

"Don't make us find you, 2D!"

"Man, yo' makin' this worse than the dentist's visit!"

No reply was heard. Noodle crossed her arms grouchily. She hated hunting for the singer on appointment days. If it wasn't for his fear of doctors of any type, he would've been out the door first. Right now, in his new hiding place, 2D stood pressed against the closet wall, covered by all the coats and jackets loaded in there, hands over his eyes, hoping no one would find him.

He knew answering the comments would get him found, and he wasn't willing to risk that. Nerves…being prodded by an old guy…wearing a paper dress that didn't close in the back…needles…it was just wrong. No human should be forced through that kind of torture. Shivering, he held his breath, a shadow passing under the bit of light that came under the door.

"2D…don't make us go through this again…please, just come out." begged Noodle, but 2D stood firm, hand over his mouth, just in case. The girl's soothing talks had been squirming into his heart, finding vicious ways to wrap him around her fingers, he falling as her foolish puppet, but he couldn't allow himself to fall this time. Not this time.

A ticklish tingle filled the singer's nose, and he pinched his nose quickly, grinning as he caught the sneeze, the pressure building within his head giving more throbbing to his migraine. A relieved sigh was released, soon followed by another tremendous sneeze, and he wasn't so lucky to catch it this time. His head banged against the door, groaning as he rubbed his head painfully. The door suddenly swung open and he fell forward, falling into Russel's grasp. "Aww…" the blue head whined, about to run the opposite way, but Noodle was standing there, arms resting on her hips. "Do I hafta?" he pouted, knowing his charm sometimes worked on the Japanese girl, but not this time.

"2D, you haven't gone to the doctor in years. Something could be up, or not, but it doesn't hurt to check once every few years!"

"'ow come Muds don't hafta go?"

"Because last time we took Muds, tha' fool bit me an' we both had to go to the hospital." Russel snapped, reminding 2D of the seven stitches his hand needed due to the bassist's sharp fangs. "And that was last year. You never went, so Murdoc's good for another year or two…" Noodle nodded quietly, dragging him to the door. 2D stood, staring at the door, then peeked back, "Yo'…yo' not comin'?"

Russel glanced at his watch, "Uh, I can get chu there, but we can't stay. I got a few errands to do an' I need Noodle to come wit me." 2D frowned palely. Now he was going…and going alone.

&&&

2D stared as the geep trailed off into the distance, leaving a trace of exhaust in the air where he stood. Waving his arm around, he coughed, blinking rapidly as he turned, facing a great glittery marble building. "I 'ate you, I 'ate you, I 'ate you…" he repeated, slowly entering through the building's double glass doors, going straight to the front desk in the center of the large ball-like room.

"Can I help you, sir?" a young brown haired woman behind the desk asked, removing her headset. "Uhm…I 'ave an appointment for one o'clock…" he replied, keeping his eyes on the patterned tiled floor. "Can I have your name, please?"

"Stuart Tusspot."

The woman's fingers attacked the light keyboard, smacking the enter button as the program searched the appointment. The young man's name popped up, along with a nearly empty record. "Ah, yes. First time here, I see. Alright, take the elevator to the third floor and go all the way down the hall, make a left and it's the fourth waiting room behind the green door." she said in one breath, the information making 2D's head spin.

The woman handed him a clipboard with a pen and ushered him off. It took a good twenty five minutes for the poor fellow to find the right waiting room, first ending up in the bathroom, and then accidentally walking into another patient's room while she was changing, afterward bumping into a nurse with a couple of files. Being the nice guy he was, he stopped and helped her, apologizing the entire time, but the grouchy nurse wasn't interested in his apology or helpfulness.

The vocalist sank into a cushiony chair, resting the clipboard upon his stomach, wanting to run home. No one ever just went to a doctor's office for a check up. Something was always wrong with the person. Unless he was going to get more pills out of this visit, he would've rather been chased by zombies while covered in pig meat. He leaned his cheek against his palm as an infant began screaming in his left ear, the mother completely ignoring the deafening siren of a child she had. He scrunched his nose in thought.

Well, maybe not pig meat…but something close to it.

"Tusspot?"

"……………………"

"Tusspot?"

"……………………"

"Stuart _Tusspot_!"

The signer's eyes popped open from his nap. How long had he been out? Sneaking a peek at his watch, he assumed twenty minutes or so. "'ere!" he sniffed, grabbing his clipboard that had fallen on the floor. "Follow me." the woman nodded, disappearing into the hall. The young man's head jerked from side to side, admiring the many strange pictures doctor's offices tended to have.

The nurse opened the door for him and followed, opening a drawer under the patient's examination table to grab a light green paper gown, a bottle of alcohol, a few tissues, a plastic jar, a wooden popsicle stick, a case of five test tubes, and a needle head. Seeing this last item being pulled out, 2D shivered, rubbing his chilled arms with a whimpering, "_Awww_…"

The nurse closed the door, and patted a chair next to the desk since the keyboardist was too tall for her to check. He sat and she grabbed the stick, "Say ah." 2D opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, "Ahhh…."

"Throat looks fine…" she muttered to herself, writing away on his files. "Okay, we'll need a urine sample, so aim in here." she added, handing him the small plastic jar. 2D held the jar eyelevel. "Wot do yeh want my piss for?"

"We send it to the plant to make sure nothing's wrong with your liver, bladder, or blood." she answered in a grim tone.

"Oh…"

2D stood and went towards the door, glancing back as she asked him, "These are just a series of questions before you go. Do you drink?"

2D made sure she was busy with her papers as he faced away from her, unzipping his pants, "Uh yeah…"

"Smoke?"

"Yes…"

It was getting hard for him to not miss with his constant over-the-shoulder glimpses.

She paused to glance at the sink. She could swear there was a leak somewhere…"Are you on any medications?"

"A ton. I fink I got a list somewhere on me…'ang on. I'm almost done."

The woman arched an eyebrow, about to ask 'with what', and turned just as 2D zipped back up, "Awright, 'ere yeh go." he smiled, handing her the sealed jar. She placed it on the desk quickly, thankful that she had two pairs of plastic gloves on, with wide eyes, "…B-but you didn't leave the room yet…"

"For wot?" 2D asked curiously, head tilted. The nurse looked at the jar and then back at him, eyebrows raised. His face suddenly flushed pink, "…Wos I supposed to leave for tha'?" The woman shuddered, and jerked her thumb at the sink, "Just wash your hands, sir…" The singer nodded his head seemingly to a beat in his head, the bobs becoming slow and smooth as he soaped up his hands with lemon scented antibacterial cleanser and rinsed them. He sniffed them as soon as they were dry, arching a curious eyebrow as the woman twisted off the cap to the alcohol bottle, pouring some into the tissues she had. "Wot's 'at for?"

"To disinfect your arm. Take a seat, please."

2D sat as ordered, innocently holding out his arm for the woman as she scrubbed the opposite side of the elbow, making his skin tingle and smell somewhat enticing. Still holding his arm, she reached into the desk drawer, pulling out a wide rubber band, pulling it up the singer's arm, snapping it tightly around his bicep. "'at's 'urt's…" he whined, staring as his arm changed from normal to red to purple.

"It's only for a moment." the nurse assured, snapping together one of the test tubes with a rubber tube, connecting the end to the head of the needle. 2D's eyes widened, "B-But I ain't sick! I'm jus' 'ere for a check up!" The woman gave him an odd glance. Obviously she hadn't had an adult patient squirm on this before. "Sir, this _is_ part of the examination. Your files say you haven't had a blood test in nine years. We need to be up to date on you."

"Forget it, I don't want the check up no more! Neva' did! Untie tha' thing, I can't feel no more!" he twitched, pointing at the band on his arm. The woman kept a firm grip on his arm, "Sir, you need to calm down. I'm sure you've done worse than this. Try to think of something…worse than this." 2D stared off, trying to think hard, unaware that the nurse had already filled a tube and was on to the second one. The numbness had lifted him from any pinch he was to get.

"Uhm…wull…I _did_ get 'it by a car…twice. But I 'ardly rememba' it." he mumbled with a dazed expression, eyes slowly glancing to see what the nurse was so busy with. "Bloody 'ell!" he squealed, hand snapping onto the armrest to keep himself stable. "S-stop! Yo' suckin' out all my blood! I'm not gonna 'ave any left when yo' done!" he whimpered, trying to push her away, but she shook her head alarmingly, "Don't do that! If this needle snaps, it'll go straight into your bloodstream and that can kill you!"

"THEN WOT ARE YEH DOIN' STICKIN' NEEDLES INTO ME FOR!" he screamed, now terrified to move at all. She was on the third tube. 2D never knew he had that much blood. Would he have enough to fill that case? He was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous. "I fink yo' killin' me!" he cried, eyes glued to the red liquid filling the clear glass. "I think you're over reacting. Don't look if you're queasy for these things."

"I am not! Yo' killin' me! It ain't very nice!"

"I'm not killing you! My job is to help save lives, not destroy them!"

"I 'ave friends 'ew love me, yeh know! 'ey'll come afta' you!"

"Sir, you're not dying! Calm down and stay still!"

2D suddenly found it hard to lift his head as the final tube was being filled. "I'm dyin'…I 'ate this…place…" And with that, he passed out.

&&&

"…Mr. Tusspot?..."

2D winced, his head was pounding and he could hardly move. Slowly, he opened his eyes, the room spinning into focus like a dream suddenly breaking into reality. His hearing was clearing up, too. "Mr. Tusspot?"

"W-wot…wot 'appened?" he whispered calmly, rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out. Here."

2D glanced around, realizing he was lying on top of the examination table as he sat up, taking the paper cup from the nurse and gulping the orange juice in one go. "Good, you're getting some color back in your cheeks. You were paler than a ghost." the nurse commented, but 2D tilted his head, "…Ghosts are blue." The woman arched an eyebrow, about to ask him what in the world was he talking about, when the door opened, interrupting her. A young blond haired woman with misty green eyes peeked in, "How is-oh, morning sunshine!" she smiled, winking at the singer.

His cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded at the nurse saying, "Two minutes." The door closed and the nurse handed him the green gown, "The doctor will be with you shortly. Everything except boxers and you can wear this to cover yourself." 2D sighed, snatching the dress. He glanced up at her, "Can yeh tell me the reason for strippin' in a clinic? I neva' understood tha' part." The nurse shook her head sadly, leaving the room, "Clothes add extra weight on you."

The vocalist removed his shirt, jeans, and sneakers, reluctantly putting on the crinkly paper dress and tied it tightly in the back. He took a seat back on table and waited. He leaned his back against the cool wall, watching the clock tick the red needle (how he cringed at that thought) around the clock five times. Two minutes, his ass. An abrupt click forced the singer to jump, heart pacing three times as fast as the door opened, revealing the blond haired woman who had checked in before. "'ow much longer is 'is gonna take? I'm tired, 'ungry, an' my 'ead 'urts bad…" 2D whined, rubbing his nose. "We'll see. Depends on how good of a patient you are, with the exception of you passing out, that is." she grinned, sitting down at the desk. She wrote down the time and her name, "Okay, Stuart? Or Stu? Which are you usually called?"

"Uhm…2D."

"Never would've guessed that. Alright then, 2D, how're you feeling lately?" she asked, crossing her legs to rest the clipboard on top. 2D rubbed his head, "Tired, 'ungry, an' my 'ead 'urts bad?" She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I mean besides that. Just in general."

"Oh…wull…pretty good. I mean, it wosn't my idea teh come! My friends made me…" he mumbled, glancing at the clock, "'ey, do yeh 'appen teh know when the doctor's comin'? 'e's takin' forever." The woman slowly smiled, "Is he? Well…if you're expecting him, I'm pretty sure you'll be waiting a long time. In the meanwhile, I can take care of you." This took 2D a good five minutes to figure out the joke. His eyes widened, "Wait! _Yo'_ my doctor!"

The woman smiled, "Dr. Losowski."

"B-but yo' not old! O-or a man!" he stuttered, gawking at her. She chuckled, "Thanks for noticing." He glanced at the floor awkwardly, "I thought doctors were all old men…" She read off the answers 2D had filled in before with the nurse, "Sorry to disappoint..." He shook his head rapidly, "No! Not disappointed! At all!" he waved, clearing that message. "Hmm…" she nodded, pointing at the scale next to her, "Stand on the platform?"

2D slipped off the table and stood on the scale, ending up as his usual weight. Dr. Losowski jabbed at the table with her pen, "Mmk, let's hear that ticker, huh?" 2D lifted himself on the table once more, removing the top part of his gown. She breathed on the cold part of the stethoscope, placing it against his chest. "Deep breath." she ordered.

2D sucked in some air, slowly letting it out on her command. After a few runs, she wrote the rhythm, "A few beats faster than normal, but I'll let that slide." she smiled, glancing at him. The singer rubbed his neck quietly, staring off. She checked his pressure, which was normal, and his reflexes which reacted as they were supposed to. "Are we done?" 2D questioned, seeing her finish up on his report. "Pretty much. I'll just let you know that smoking and drinking aren't helping your heath at all, but the way I see it, you won't be around here any time soon. Enjoy the rest of your day!" she nodded, leaving him to change.

It was when 2D was a half block down to buy a sandwich that he matted the words together, coming to a conclusion. He dropped his lunch in complete shock, face paling. "I-I'm gonna _die_!"

&&&

"You see him anywhere?"

"No…"

"You think he even went inside?"

"I dunno…"

Russel sighed, rubbing his bald head while Murdoc growled, "If you made me waste time comin' 'ere, lards…" Noodle shook her head defensively, "No, Murdoc! This is where we dropped him off!"

"Then where is 'e?"

"Maybe…he's still inside?" she offered hopefully, and the bassist pointed at the doors, "Go an' check, then." The teenager left the geep, entering the overwhelming building with ease, heading for the information station. "Has a Stuart Tusspot dropped by?" Noodle asked, and the one who had served him answered, "Yes, and his appointment finished an hour ago."

"So he did come?"

"His files are complete for this date."

"Okay…thank you."

Noodle turned with a smile. At least he actually went through with it. Now it was finding him that they needed help with. "The receptionist said he went to the appointment." informed Noodle while she climbed back into the geep. "So he did go?" repeated Russel and the guitarist nodded happily. "An' 'at gets us nowhere still! Where'd 'at dullard get to?" grumbled Murdoc, shifting into drive.

"Maybe that fool decided to walk home? That's healthy."

"You should try it, Russ! It'll keep you from a 'eart attack, me from gas expense, an' the tires from poppin'!" the bassist snickered, speeding off to Kong.

&&&

2D was shivering in his room, alone. He was hoping to run into anyone at home, yet no one was there. They seemed to have disappeared. He was dying…who knew when his time was up? He had so many things to say…so many secrets to share…too many things to understand before he went…

He would have to do it before the day was over. He sat on his bed, notebook in hand with a pen, scribbling down a list. His head snapped up, hearing the geep being parked. He finished his reminders, tossing the pen and closing the book as a rapid knock attacked his door. He opened it, dodging the face punch, but not the gut jab. "Yeh made me waste gas yeh stupid nob!" Murdoc growled while 2D hunched over, rubbing his stomach.

"Muds, don't! Yeh might knock off some time!" 2D wined, and the bassist arched a dangerous eyebrow. "Wot? Don't do 'is?" he grinned, punching 2D again, knocking the air from him. "I'm dyin', Muds!" he squealed, dropping to his knees. Russel pulled Murdoc back from the doorway, "Man, leave him alone!" Noodle kneeled next to the singer with a comforting smile, but he couldn't smile back. Not when he knew there wasn't much time.

"Do dead people miss those 'ew are still livin'?" he asked curiously, rubbing his chest. Noodle tilted her head curiously, "Uhm…well…Del told us he'd miss us. So, I guess…why?"

2D wrapped his arms around her, "I don't wanna go, Noods! I don't wanna miss yeh! I wanna stay 'ere wit you!" The teen blinked vacantly, unsure of how to answer. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?" she asked, patting his back. Russel shook his head at Murdoc. The bassist snorted, "I think I rattled 'is brain too much." The singer stood wobbly, still hugging Noodle, now holding her as she hung in his grasp, "The doctor said my drinkin' an' smokin' is doin' me in! I'm gonna die!"

Noodle's eyes widened while Russel quavered in disbelief, "_What_!"

"She said I ain't gonna be 'ere tomorrow! I-I'm gonna die…" he sniveled, wiping his nose with his arm. Noodle hugged him tightly, "No! You can't die! It's a mistake! It has to be!" Russel nodded, patting 2D's shoulder, "Ya'll musta misunderstood somethin', man. You ain't even sick!" 2D bobbed his head quickly, "'at's wot I thought, but I wos wrong!" his lip wobbled, "I shoulda listened to yeh when yeh t-told me to go before! Now s'too l-late!" he wailed, pulling both Russel and Noodle into a hug.

"…She?"

The three looked at Murdoc who had randomly made an abrupt comment. "Huh?" 2D sniffed, arching an eyebrow. "Yo' doctor's a woman?"

"Yeah…"

"Wot's she look like?" he asked with a grin. He wouldn't mind _his_ doctor being a woman. 2D rubbed his neck, "Wull, she's-"

"Hey! Missing the point, aren't you, Murdoc?" Noodle fumed, not in the mood to hear 2D describe a woman to him. It was already annoying to have found out the singer's doctor was a female. "The dullard always thinks 'e's dyin'. Why should 'is time be any different?" Murdoc shrugged with a yawn. "Because this time the doctor told him so!" Noodle snapped, glancing up at 2D.

"Is that really what she said? There's no chance for help?" she sniffed, feeling her eyes get watery. "She didn't say nothin' 'bout gettin' 'elp. I-I doubt yeh can get 'elp when yo' dyin' tomorrow…" he answered grimly, resting his hand on her head. "Russel, do something!" she snuffled, burying her face in the singer's shirt. "If the doctors can't do anythin'…" Russel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well, let me know when you crazies get in touch wit the real world. I'll be in me winnie." Murdoc dismissed, disappearing into his mobile room.

&&&

"Where's D?"

"…Something about buying food…"

Russel glanced at the girl from his reading. She was slouched over the kitchen table, head buried in her arms with a foreign look to her eyes. Russel shrugged, "Maybe Muds is right, you know D gets pieces of info lost on the way out." Noodle sighed, resting her head away from facing Russel. "But what if it's true?" she asked quietly, tears running down her cheeks. Russel put down his magazine silently, thinking over the teen's question. "If it's true…then we gotta make the best of it."

"_How do you make the best of death?_" wondered Noodle, turning to the doorway, hearing the front door unlock. "'ey, can someone 'elp me 'ere?" 2D called, trying to pull in a bunch of bags. The sky looked as if it were going to downpour any minute. Noodle wiped her cheeks, hurrying to his aid with the drummer right behind her. "What's all this?" questioned Russel, grabbing four bags. "Chips, soda, ice cream…candy!" nodded the singer, counting off the items.

"Junk food…for what?" asked Noodle, pulling in the last bag. "Party." 2D smiled, but Noodle frowned, "A party? Why would you throw a party in your condition?" The singer began pulling out the food in the kitchen, gently putting the sodas in the freezer. "B'cause I don't want you guys teh remember me dyin' as somethin' sad. 'sides, I always wondered wot a death party would be like. I mean, 'ey got baby showers for before birth, birthdays celebratin' tha' birth, but yeh neva' 'ear 'bout death day parties. I'll be the first!" he grinned, almost honored at the thought.

"If that's wut ya want, D." Russel nodded, giving Noodle an encouraging nudge, and she nodded quietly, glancing down. "'ey Russ, I bought some cake mix an' stuff…would yeh mind whippin' up a death day cake?" 2D asked, giving a hopeful smile, and Russel started pulling out the mixing bowl and beater. 2D grabbed a few more bags, emptying them of their contents, and suddenly glanced at Noodle. "Is Muds still downstairs?" he asked in a disappointed manner.

"Yes."

"Can yeh finish 'ese up? I'll be right back." he smiled, patting her shoulder. Noodle sighed, watching him turn the corner, unpacking the chips.

&&&

"Muds? Yeh in 'ere?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Go away."

"I wos wonderin' if yeh wanted teh come teh my death day party?"

Murdoc opened the door curiously, "Wot the 'ell are you talkin' about?"

2D held his arm behind him, "Wull, since I'm gonna die an' all, I'm throwin' myself a death day party, which'll be kinda like a birthday party, but it'll be celebratin' my death instead. It'll be fun! An' 'ere's cake!" The bassist rolled his eyes, "Death day party? Yeh come up wit 'at one on yo' own?" 2D nodded with a smile and Murdoc hummed, "Uhmmmno." With that, he slammed the door shut. 2D blinked twice, a worried expression pulling on his face, "But Muds! I wanna 'ave all my friends 'ere! All the Gorillaz! Please? S'not the same witout yeh there!"

He could hear Murdoc chuckle inside, something about being right. 2D ruffled his hair, knocking on the door, "U-Uhm, there'll be food an' games an' cake an'…an'…" he scanned within his small mind, "an' beer!"

The Winnebago door opened, smacking him in the face. "Beer, eh?"

2D rubbed his head, picking himself up from the ground, "Ugh…yeah, I bought loads. An' soda, too, 'cus yeh know Noodle can't drink yet." Murdoc shook his head, "When yeh puttin' the beer out?"

"'round six?"

"Fine."

The door shut once more, and 2D took this as a yes. He smiled, heading into his room. Now he needed to write goodbye letters. This would need privacy…and the strongest will not to stain the papers with his tears.

&&&

Noodle stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a plaid purple and navy skirt, a black blouse that had ripped designs on it with hundreds of labels written all around, dark purple knee highs and black flats. Normally she would love herself in her own originality, but she couldn't today. Was she the only normal one? Of course, they were all as different from anyone else as could be, but in reaction to someone dying…was she the only one getting it?

Murdoc seemed to not even care, Russel was going along with the insane plan to celebrate a death, and the one to die was…just off his rocker already. He was welcoming his own death. How was it possible to be happy about dying? You would never see your family…friends…anything ever again. Well, there would be the day when everyone else has died, and they would reunite again, but most people don't think of it that way yet. They think of the loss…which the others seemed to forget.

She held her breath, applying her lavender eye shadow, trying not to cry. Her blush came next, and finally her lip gloss. She looked as if she were going to…a party. "Don't cry…" she whispered, avoiding the pictures she had of the singer in her room. "Don't cry…"

&&&

The vocalist allowed his nose to lead him to the kitchen, in taking the delicious aroma floating in the air. "'at smells great!" he grinned, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Wut kinda frostin', D?"

"Uhm…'alf vanilla, an' 'alf chocolate. Tha' way everyone gets a piece 'ey like."

Russel sighed when the singer left to go to some other errand. "_Everyone but you, D…you like strawberry…_"

2D stopped, pulling out his notebook and reread over his list. He looked over the living room, it had black balloons floating around with black strings tying them down. His own room had been thoroughly cleaned, he wrote a few lyrics that had been lingering within his mind for a while, managed to write goodbye letters that he carried with him in his back pocket…everything was going well.

He was so busy reading his notes that he bumped into Noodle in the hallway. "Oh, sorry love, jus' checkin' ova' a few things." he grinned, but it slowly disappeared, seeing Noodle's bleak expression. "Yeh look fantastic, Noods." he said calmly, tilting her chin up with a smile, but she only stared at him blankly. She jumped, her arms snapping around his neck, and he leaned forward so her feet could touch the ground. Smiling, he rubbed her back, "Its awright, love. We're gonna 'ave fun tonight, right?"

Noodle gave a squeak as 2D tried to pull away, but he sighed, wrapping his arms around her as well, crouching down. "Don't be sad, Noodle…you'll make _me_ cry…I wanna make the best 'o 'is for everyone…" he whispered, cuddling her close. He finally got her to let go, her soft hands trembling as tears blocked her vision from build up. She blinked once when he held her shoulders, and they rained down her face as her lip quivered. The singer heaved, brushing them away with a small smile, "C'mon, we'll 'ave lots o' fun. Eat till we puke an' all 'at jazz."

Noodle stood loosely as he walked down the hallway, disappearing into the dark end, "_I don't want you to go…I love you…_" she thought miserably, walking down the opposite end.

&&&

"W-When are we eatin' cake?" Murdoc gurgled, practically wasted on the couch, beer bottles decorating the floor where he was. 2D glanced up from the tub of ice cream he was eating and Russel shrugged, "Wheneva' you want it, D."

"We can 'ave it now." he nodded, licking his upper lip, belching loudly as he shoveled another scoop. Noodle's tub was hardly touched, while Murdoc's was filled with beer and ice cream, a soup of nasty that he engulfed every now and then. Russel had eaten his quickly, along with a bag of chips. The drummer stood, entering the kitchen to retrieve the cake. Murdoc chuckled drunkenly to himself, probably having no direct idea of what was going on anymore. Noodle put her tub down, wiping her mouth gently, "Bathroom…" she mumbled, exiting the room.

"Awright, but 'urry, the cake's comin'!" 2D called, going into the kitchen. "Kay, 'is is Murdoc's…" he nodded, grabbing the plate of chocolate cake and a fork. He came out with a smile, finding the bassist outside, throwing up. "Erm…yo' cake is 'ere, Muds…" he said awkwardly, and Murdoc wiped his mouth weakly, "Yeah…"

"Noodle's." he took the white layered piece, leaving it on her place at the couch. He grabbed his own of chocolate and vanilla together, and Russel took his piece of chocolate. 2D scooped some ice cream and plopped it on top of his cake, "Awright…can we play guess wot?" he asked excitedly as Murdoc came in, grabbing his cake. "Yo' party, D." Russel shrugged. They hadn't played this game in a while, it was one of the singer's favorites. Almost a mix of taboo and a few others of unspeakable mystery.

"Oooh, me first!" he grinned, putting down his food and standing in the middle of the room. "Okay, I'm somethin' feared…I come at night…an'…I use a weapon for my work." he thought up grinning evilly, using hand motions to portray the weapon. Russel tilted his head, it was most likely from 2D's horror movie collection. "I know, I know!" grinned Murdoc, waving his fork, "Yo' a bloody dullard 'ew thinks 'e's gonna die tomorrow!" he snorted, facing the ceiling with undying laughter.

2D frowned, shoulders slumped and shook his head, "I mean wot am I actin' like, Muds…"

"Exactly!" he chuckled, taking a swig of booze. 2D rubbed his neck as Russel glared at the drunken bassist. 2D glanced at the empty space on the couch next to his, cake still untouched. "'ey, where's Noodle?" he questioned, looking at the other two curiously. Murdoc sniffed, "Bathroom, rememba'?" 2D crossed his arms, "Wot's takin' so long?" Murdoc snickered foully and shook his head, "Yeh stupid dullard…"

"We can't play wit jus' us!" 2D mumbled, strolling into the hallway before Russel could call him back. "Oh man…" he sighed, covering his face, and Murdoc grunted, "So did I win?"

&&&

2D stopped by the bathrooms, knocking gently, but there was no answer. He opened the door, finding no one in there. "Not in the bathroom…?" he muttered questioningly, hearing something humane down the hall. He walked quickly, suddenly halting, realizing it was Noodle. She was crying…and talking?

Her door was slightly ajar, allowing the singer to peek into the guitarist's room. She was kneeling at the end of her bed, her face buried within her arms, a pillow close by, proving she had used it to muffle her depression. "P-Please…" she whimpered, glancing up, "Please don't l-let him die…I'll d-do anything…He's not a b-bad person…he hasn't d-done anything w-wrong…h-he's my best friend…don't take h-him yet…p-please…I love him so m-much…"

The singer backed away from the door, a cold hit of reality striking him in the harshest way. His eyes began to water…something he avoided to do all day. He hurried away from her room, passing the living room with a quick, "Party's over." and locked himself within his room, hiding in his covers. He shoved his face into his pillow, unable to hold back his sobs. Pretending his death wasn't so bad hadn't prevented others from feeling their true endurance. They were aching as badly as he…and he basically mocked it with a bash. He didn't want the others to cry…he didn't want them to be miserable…he wanted them to be happy like he always did.

Sitting up after a few hours of crying himself dry, something crunched in his pocket, calling to his attention. He pulled out three papers…the letters meant for his mates. He would give it to them now…while he was still alive.

&&&

Sleeping…how could they be sleeping? Well…Murdoc was probably passed out, curled on the floor, but Russel and Noodle? Tears stained young Noodle's cheeks as she breathed choppy inhales, leaning against the drummer who had an arm around her, tucking her in comfortingly, a pale depression haunting his own sleep.

2D slipped Murdoc's note under his hand, Russel's in between his arm, and Noodle's on her lap. He sighed, forcing himself to glance at the girl. She looked so troubled in her sleep…

He leaned forward, kissing her cheek tenderly, and she adjusted herself against Russel with a sniff, causing a deep heart ache for the singer. He wouldn't be able to deal with himself if she read the letter in front of him. Hopefully he would be gone by then. It would be too painful…

"I'll miss you…" he whispered, leaving to his room once more.

&&&

2D jumped as his alarm went off, halfway giving him a heart attack. "Bloody 'ell…" he gasped, smacking his hand against the clock. It was nine twenty four. "_Still alive?_" he wondered, tapping and pinching himself. With a nod, he changed slowly, questioning when his time was going to come. "I thought I wos gonna die in my sleep…?" he said awkwardly, tying his sneakers.

Heading upstairs, he found everyone just as he left them, which was strange for Russel since he was the one who made breakfast. 2D stood there for a while, staring at his family in wonder. He suddenly snagged Murdoc and Russel's letters, getting an idea. He would double check. His hand hovered over Noodle's letter, but he let it go. "_Wot if I don't make it back?_" he sighed, rubbing his neck. "_She needs teh know…_"

He left Kong on foot, not bothering to hunt out a pair of keys. It was too early in the morning. He didn't realize how far the doctor's office was when he finally arrived, heaving with aching feet. He pulled on the glass door, frowning when it wouldn't open. "Wot the…" To his left, he noticed a red and blue sign,

**Closed**

2D's eyes widened, snatching at his cell phone. He dialed the small number on the corner of the sign, but the office's answering machine picked up. Stressfully strumming his fingers against the door, his hand dug into his pockets, finding a card he had snagged randomly in his room when grabbing his cell phone and cigarettes. He flipped the card twice, nervously searching for his doctor's number.

Dialing it, he waited, tapping his foot as the phone rang. A very sleepy voice answered, "_…Hello?_"

"D-Dr. Losowski?"

"_Yes…who's this?_"

"2D! I 'ave a question!"

The woman yawned, not expecting a call from her patient, "_A question?...You know the office is closed today, right?_"

"Wull, yeah. I read the sign."

A weary sigh answered this, "_What's the problem?_"

"You said I wos gonna die, 'ow much time do I actually 'ave?" he asked nervously, looking down the street for no reason at all. "_Die? What are you talking about? You checked out clean._"

2D blinked vacantly, "…Wot?"

"_You're healthy, 2D. Where did you get that I said you were going to die from?_"

"B-but yeh said I wosn't gonna be around tomorrow, which would be today…technically." he nodded, waving his arm around. "_Exactly…I meant despite the fact that you smoke and drink, you were still pretty healthy after what you're putting your body through, so you wouldn't need to come back any time soon… although, it sounds like you did…_"

"S-so I'm _not_ gonna die!"

"_No! You misunderstood me…_"

2D grinned, jumping up and down excitedly on the pavement, receiving strange stares from the passersby, "Aw, thank you, doctor! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_Y-You're welcome…please don't yell._" she mumbled on the line, and 2D bobbed his head, "Oops, sorry! Bye, an' thanks again!" 2D flipped his phone shut, overwhelmed with joy. He wasn't going to die after all. Why he could just run his healthy self over to Kong and let everyone know that-

The singer froze, able to hear the thumping of his heart within his ears. He wasn't going to die. Noodle still had his letter! His jaw dropped in horror, feet quicker than his mind. If he wasn't going to die…then he had time to delay that message. Hopefully everyone was still sleeping…

&&&

2D came through the carpark, nervously climbed the stairs, hearing something sizzling in the kitchen. Russel was up. 2D tiptoed passed the kitchen. Russel would probably ask him what had happened last night loudly, loud enough to wake the others. He slowly went around the small couch…Murdoc was still on the floor, sucking his thumb with mumbles.

Just before the singer was the sleeping teenaged girl, head hung, still looking depressed in her dreams, yet the envelope was still there on her lap, easily in reach. He smiled triumphantly, about to take a step, when the bassist's arm shot out, grabbing his leg, tripping him. Murdoc grumbled something about his pillow while 2D fell with a thud, trembling the floor just enough to bring the Jap from her sleep to the real world. 2D stared at her with a horrified expression as she blinked, tilted her head sleepily and curiously, "…2D?"

Her eyes traveled to her lap, noticing a small envelope with her name neatly written on the front. 2D kicked Murdoc in the face, receiving an angered bellow from the hung over bassist, trying to get him to let go. Seeing how 2D was reacting, Noodle snatched the letter, running off into the hallway. "NO! Wait, Noodle!" 2D pleaded, managing to get away from Murdoc's grasp. He chased her all the way to her room, but ended up tasting a slammed door.

"No, Noodle, yeh don't understand! I'm not gonna die! I'm not gonna die!" he yelled, banging her door. The door slowly unlocked with the girl peeking out, "Y-You're not?" she squeaked, eyes large and wide. "No! I wondered why I wosn't dead 'is mornin', so I ran teh the doctor's office, but she wosn't 'ere, so I called 'er, yeh see, an' she said I made a misunderstandin' about wot she said before! I ain't gonna die, Noodle!" he grinned, suddenly eying the prize clutched in her hand. "You're n-not gonna die?" the teen smiled, the dark depression finally lifting somewhat.

"No!...so…uhm…if yeh could jus' 'and me 'at letter?" he asked weakly, scratching his head, and the girl glanced at it, suddenly locking her door. The singer's shoulders lurched, "No! Noodle! Please! Don't read 'at letter! I really thought I wos gonna die an' all, b-but…jus' don't read it, _pleeease_!" he whined, banging at her door. Despite his bellyaching pleads, the vocalist could still hear the paper being ruffled out of its envelope and stretched out. Outside, he continued to moan and groan, scratching at her door, but within the safety of her room, Noodle sat against the door, unfolded the letter that seemed awfully precious to 2D, and began to read.

_My dearest Noodle, _

_There're so many things I wanted to tell you, but I guess I never can aside from the major basics I'll write here for you. I know I'm making this sound like nothing, but you're a strong girl, and I know you can get past my death. Don't think of it as me dying. Think of it as a long vacation that you'll join me on someday. But until then, you enjoy your life. Live it long and well. _

_Secondly…I want to say I'm sorry that I couldn't be the man I've tried to be and just tell you this when I had the chance. Noodle, you're smart, funny, pretty, and one of the best friends I could've ever had. You're the inspiration for most of what I do. You're always in my thoughts and you'll always be in my heart no matter how many years go past my death. When you came into the room, it was like watching the ice cream man put together the bowl with the two slices of bananas. When you laughed, he was adding on the three flavors of ice cream. When you hugged me, the syrup was poured, and when you smiled it was the cherry on top. When we're together again, it'll be the perfect desert of life, and I'll finally be able to hold you close and cherish it. _

_You can have anything you want in my room that I haven't already given off to Muds or Russ. If you want my room, it's yours. Check under my pillow, you'll see you blessed my dreams, and if you fancy it, I'll be your guardian angel when I'm gone to protect and watch over you. It would be my honor to guard you, Noodle. I'll keep you safe, love, through your easiest and your worst, I'll be there. _

_A hug and kiss for my angel always,_

_2D_

Noodle tilted her head up, emotional tears flowing off her cheeks, unable to keep her lip steady. She would have never thought 2D could write like this, but when death is involved, anything is possible she assumed. The singer was still whining outside for her not to read the expulsive letter, something that practically poured his soul out in her hands, but she had, and was glad for it.

"NOOOOOOOODAAAA-…." 2D shut his mouth as the door finally opened, and he pulled his hands off the knob that he tried hauling out. Her tears and flushed cheeks already told him she had read it. "Aww, Noods…I didn't want yeh teh read tha' yet…" he grumbled, ruffling his hair with embarrassment. The girl ran into his gut, embracing him tightly as she cried happily, thankful that the singer could live after his confession. A shy smile escaped him while wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her back, "I-…I-I love yeh, Noodle…"

The girl looked up with a sniff, "I know…I love you, too." The priceless moment between the two came to an end quickly when a loud grumble from the singer's stomach erupted. He rubbed his stomach with a grin, "Breakfast?" Noodle nodded, wiping her cheek, yet the flow still continued. He picked her up bridal style, pressing his lips against her cheek and she blushed, "Why the tears?" The Japanese teen leaned against him with a sigh, "Joyful tears." 2D grinned, holding her closely, "Oh…'ey Noodle?" She looked up with a small smile, "Yes?"

"Even though 'is 'ole thing came out kinda good…uhm…don't ever make me go to the doctor alone again?" he said weakly, "Yeh shoulda seen the stuff 'ey did teh me! First 'ey made me pee in a cup an' the 'ole time 'is mean lady wos askin' me if I smoked an' stuff! S'not any o' 'er business, but I answered 'neyway, an' she got all mad when I gave 'er the cup an' then…"

And all the while as the singer complained, the axe princess only laughed.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Another oneshot. Geez…aw well, I hate going to the doctor's, and I just went not too long ago, so this is what my imagination came up with in the waiting room. Hospitals freak me out, too…_


End file.
